Household
by irishcupcakes
Summary: Katsuki is abusive; Izuku decides to run away because he can't take it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Kacchan?" Izuku called from the couch.

Katsuki, who had just returned from work, was standing in the entryway removing his shoe and coat. Not surprised that Katsuki ignored him after their huge fight that morning, Izuku bit his lip and turned back to 'Sprout Man' currently hurling his victim from left to right.

After Katsuki had beat him again last week, Izuku was avoiding him because his heat was due. Katsuki was barely home since then, but Izuku knew he could snap at anytime.

Izuku jumped and sprinted to his feet when Kizuna started to cry, thankful to get away from the awkward atmosphere.

He hurried to the nursery to find his chubby baby eating her fist. It brought a smile to his face and he lifted her to place kisses all over her face. She was hungry.

As he was about to lift his shirt for her to breastfeed, he heard Katsuki curse followed by a loud crash like a glass shattering. Even though he wanted to put her back in the crib, Kizuna started to scream and cling onto him so he walked out into the living room to see what had happened. He hoped Katsuki wasn't in a bad mood.

"K-Kacchan?"

The vase his mom had bought him when Kazumi was born lay shattered on the floor.

Katsuki, who was clutching a note in his hand pointedly glared at him. "What the fuck is this?"

Izuku gulped - hard. He held on tighter to Kazumi.

"It-It's really nothing, K-Kacchan!" he said, backing up "Shoto was there when I dropped off your food, and-and he offered me a lift back as I had Kazumi with me."

For a few minutes, Katsuki kept a sharp glare on him and said nothing.

"K-Kacch-"

"So we're keeping secrets now," Katsuki growled, "put her down, Izuku."

_Why couldn't you just throw it away? You know how much he hates Shoto. Now, he's gonna beat you over an innocent ride home._

The way Katsuki said his name made his body tremble and hands sweat as he clutched onto Kazumi like a lifeforce. In the past, Izuku would have shamelessly gotten wet from Katsuki's jealousy, but that Katsuki was gone; now, he was only abusive. Izuku swallowed down his fear - he had kazumi now, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"N-no!" Izuku yelled, cursing how badly his voice trembled, "I won't let you t-touch me again!"

Katsuki's head cocked to the side and smirked, "Oh? That's a first."

Izuku blinked back tears and helplessly watched Katsuki's hazy form loom closer.

"Don't hurt her!"

He backed into the wall, flinching when Katsuki pried a wailing Kazumi from his grip and threw her onto the couch.

Izuku gripped his hair and cried, "Oh God! My baby! She's only six months!" A surge of motherly fear coursed through his body and he lunged forward, trying to reach her but Katsuki held him back.

Thwack!

Bleeding, he hit the floor from the force of the backhanded slap. The room spun when he tried to push his body up.

"Fucking slut!" Katsuki yelled. He grabbed Izuku's neck and slammed him against the wall. The photo of their wedding on the shelf shuddered, tumbled over and shattered on the floor. "I asked you so nicely to stay away from that man! Now look what you're making me do!"

Izuku dug his nails into Katsuki's hand as he heaved and begged.

"Did you let him fuck you?!" Katsuki yelled, inhaling his scent and tightening his grip.

Crying, Izuku shook his head wildly, "No! Pl-please Katsuki!"

Snorting, Katsuki pushed him onto the counter and shoved his head down.

Izuku balled his fists, biting his bloodied lip when Katsuki ripped his dress and yanked his panty to his ankle. When Katsuki kicked his legs apart and fumbled for a moment with the zipper of his jeans, Izuku tried to relax his body as much as he could for the pain.

Kazumi's wails became hoarse and frantic.

He shuddered when Katsuki's rough hand spread one cheek apart and shoved his hard, bulbous cock through his dried, unprepared hole. His breath hitched and after the burning sensation of his ripped hole, he threw his hips back onto Katsuki's pistoning cock to try to lessen the force of the blows. But this only seemed to rile up Katsuki, who was grunting over him, into slamming in faster.

Because his heat was due soon, his omega body tried to adjust to the intrusion so before long he could feel the warm sticky substance coat Katsuki's cock and rush down his thighs.

He knew his scent was starting to affect Katsuki too, by the way he'd seemed to loosen his hold on him. His body started to react to his alpha, abuse or not, and milk started to drip out of the nipple Katsuki was whirling and thumbing between his calloused fingers.

"Mmm...so tight baby...cum for daddy..like a good aaah slut!"

Even though he bit his lip, his mouth hung open and his cries and moans spilled out surging Katsuki on.

"That's it aaahh baby! Cum for daddy!" Katsuki whispered.

Katsuki's thrusts became erratic and short, hitting that spot deep in him. His head flew back.

His stomach tightened, a warm coil that rose up like a snake and suddenly, he was seeing stars behind his closed eyes. He could feel the hot, thick cum fill him up and then Katsuki had pulled out, leaving him in a crying mess holding on the counter.

_Run, Izuku! You have to get away, for the sake of Kazumi._


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT: omegaverse/mpreg

Last night, Katsuki had argued about Kizuna's crying which jumped to them not spending enough time together since Izuku seemed to always be avoiding him and then Izuku possibly cheating on him (with Shoto). And that's how Izuku found himself the next morning, struggling to get his aching body out of bed with cum dribbling down his hickey riddled thighs. He managed to limp his way over to the floor length mirror through which his bruised, ugly body stared back. He wondered if the white dress Ochaco had hung on the rack for the party would compliment the blue-black bruises Katsuki had made.

He heard a metal squeak and glanced at the bathroom door when the sound of the water faded. If Katsuki found out about his plans to run away tonight, there was no telling what he might do! His hands began to sweat. He watched Katsuki, who was wrapping a towel around his waist, walk over to the dresser to get his tuxedo for tonight, admiring the way his claw marks stretched across Katsuki's broad back when he reached out to grab the black suit. At one point, he loved leaving love bites and marks on his alpha; however, now he only did so because of the pain from the rapes and beatings.

"She'll be fine," Katsuki mumbled, rolling up his sleeves "Mitsuki has experience." Izuku hated that he called his mother by her first name.

"I know. It's just...I've never been a-apart from her before," izuku lied.

He stood for a while watching Katsuki ignore him as he finished dressing. Once he was done, he leaned close, inhaling Izuku's thick heat scent and lapping at his neck. His scent gland tingled, sending waves of heat to his core whch started to produce slick. Head tilting back, Izuku buried his hand in Katsuki's hair fighting the urge to shove him away. Soulmates be damned! He couldn't live with the abuse anymore.

"I'll send Ochaco to help you get dressed," Katsuki caressed his cheek for a lingering moment, then turned and walked out into the hallway.

When the door closed behind Katsuki, Izuku slumped onto the bed, glaring at the form fitting white dress. Leaning forward, he chewed his nails and thumped his foot rapidly. He didn't like the idea of Mitsuki babysitting Kizuna - just look how Katsuki turned out! But for his plan to work, he needed her to be close by for them to sneak in and take her during the night. The only problem in the plan was Tomura, Katsuki's wicked step brother who couldn't keep his perverted hands to himself.

"Mistress Izuku?" Izuku's eyes snapped to the door where the personal maid Katsuki had assigned him stood peeping behind; he'd been worrying so much he hadn't heard the door open.

Izuku got up to let Ochaco help him wash up and dress for later. "This will work, right?" Izuku mumbled, "I-I mean...Ka-Katsuki won't find us.."

From the sleeves of her kimono, Ochaco pulled out a blue ticket and held it out for him, "This is your paid ticket for the hotel in Furrowfield. It covers one month. Besides whatever cash you're taking, you'll have to earn it otherwise Katsuki may be able to trace it back. Let me handle the rest, okay?"

Katsuki had no idea Ochaco and Izuku had grown up together in the slums: struggling to survive in the streets had created an unbreakble bond and he could only trust her with this.

Isuku gulped and nodded.

Before long, Izuku was standing before the mirror in his white gown. Ochaco had combed out his green hair so it lay parted down the middle and the scarf she'd pinned around his shoulders hid the bruises perfectly.

Ochaco pinched his arm, "You'll be turning heads, kiddo."

"He should only be concerned with me."

Ochaco spun to face the door, bowed and mumbled master under her breath all in one breath. Izuku glanced to the side but didn't acknowledge Katsuki.

"Leave"

He heard Ochaco scurry across the room followed by the door closing until it was just his rapid heartbeat he could hear. Through the mirror he watched Katsuki cross the room in short strides until he was towering over him, his eyes never leaving his.

"You let the servants talk informally to you," he said, wrapping his arm around Izuku's waist and inhaling his scent, "they'll take advantage of your kindness."

"K-Kacchan..."

"Hn"

"We-we'll get late" Izuku moaned out when Katsuki began sucking the scent gland on his neck while his fingers thumbed the soft skin poking through the slits at euther side of his hip.

"Let them wait"

"K-Kacchan please!" Izuku whimpered, leaning his head back on Katsuki's shoulder when a wave of slick hit the air causing his alpha to growl. At this rate, he might let Katsuki fuck him.

"Kacchan! The dress..." Lacing his thumb across Izuku's neck, Katsuki tilted his head and kissed him.

"I'll buy you a new one"

When Katsuki squeezed his plump cheeks, Izuku broke the kiss panting, leaving a trail of spit connecting them and detached himself from his horny alpha.

He bit his lip at Katsuki's glazed eyes, "tonight.." he whispered, "Kizuna won't be home."

This seemed to satisfy Katsuki.

(at the party)

Ochaco was right. As they made their way through the crowd, he could feel eyes on him so he held on tighter to Katsuki who stopped to chat about some business deal with a co-worker.

Women and omega men decked off in pearls twirled and sashayed under a golden chandelier in the center of the hall to a soft, melodic tune. Izuku smiled and waved as he glanced nervously from the wood carved clock to Ochaco. Two hours left.

To Izuku's horror, he spotted the unmistakable white hair of his brother-in-law bobbing througb the crowd in their direction and had the sudden urge to bury his face in Katsuki's big, protective chest. Katsuki must've sensed his fear as well because he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze while he talked. That didn't help his already nervous state when Tomura smirked down at him and licked his lips when he reached them.

"Brother," he said, being pulled into a hug. Then he turned those glinting eyes Izuku had grown to dislike on him and took his hand to kiss, "and my beautiful sister in law who never chats with me."

Blushing, Izuku forced a smile. "It's good to see you, Tomura. Katsuki, I'll be by the punch bowl."

Izuku crossed the hall to Ochaco who was sitting with a group of serving girls and boys. She nodded at him and went to the balcony; he followed close behind.

"What took you so long?" She hissed, "we have to leave now. They're already waiting."

"I know! I couldn't get a-away, alright? Katsuki had me glued to his side and then T-Tomura of all people showed up," he groaned, " why did he have to be here..."

Ochaco rolled her eyes, "He is the first born, you know. Now, just look natural and leave through the back stairs. Simple as that. If anyone asks, say you're getting some fresh air, okay?"

Izuki didnt have time to say anything before she turned and left him shaking in the wind. Cupping his suddenly sweaty hands, he blew into them. _It's gonna be okay, Izu. No one knows anything. Just act natural._

He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked out. Katsuki was still talking with some people and no one seemed bothered with him. As he made his way out the back door and down the stairs, thanking God that no one had seen him, a hand pulled his back into a warm chest. He knew that strong perfume.

"Where are you going, Vixen?"

Izuku grumbled, staring into Tomura's sparkling eyes. "N-none of your b-business!"

Tomura chuckled against his neck, inhaling sharply while Izuku fidgeted against him in the dark.

"You don't mean that, Vixen."

Squirming, Izuku hit his chest, "L-Leave me alone, Tomura!"

"I love when you're scared. It makes my cock hard."

Izuku stiffened. Trailing a path down his neck and shoulders, Tomura traced his lips over the sensitive, pink flesh.

"T-Tomura!" Izuku whimpered, "please "

"You should have been mines," Tomura sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Izuku's shoulder, "if the old man had fucking died before he saw me kill Asuna, you would have been mines. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Then, Tomura lifted his face and Izuku saw the pain in his eyes as he glared at the mate mark on his neck.

"You can run from him, Izuku. But in three months time, I will return for you. He won't have you, but I will. And if you let any man near you, I will kill you."

Sliding down the floor he watched Tomura walk away. Tomura knew. And he was letting Izuku escape...but at a price. It was either him or Katsuki. As the room became hazy from the tears pooling in his eyes, he knew he had to make a choice - now. He hated that omegas were the weaker sex. He hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Izuku twenty minutes to calm himself and straighten out the wrinkles in his dress before he walked back into the ballroom where Katsuki was eyeing him from across the marbled floor.

His breath caught in his throat at the decision he'd realized was the best for Kizuna. While leaving Katsuki would have saved him from a lifetime of unhappiness, an unprotected omega on his own was a disaster waiting to happen and knowing Tomura would be after him scared him. There was no way he could fight off an Alpha, much less a murderer. One he'd only a few minutes ago learnt of. Asuna, Katsuki's most trusted mentor's death, was apparently no car accident as was ruled out.

The disappointment on Ochaco's face when she spotted him threw a wrench in his heart. Weeks of planning had gone down the drain but Tomura was no sweet alpha that Izuku could pretend would treat him with respect. The man was a traditional alpha whose only want for omegas were breeding and sex. Both brothers were fucked up in the head even if a part of him loved Katsuki.

A caged bird.

Ochaco followed him to the reserved table for the Bakugos. "Please tell me you're not rethinking your decision. Think about Kizuna."

Biting back his anger was harder than he thought as he traced the curled edges of the Furrowfield ticket in his purse. He snapped. "Tomura found out. It was either him or Katsuki and I chose the lesser of both evils, okay?"

A heavy silence fell between them that neither wanted to breach. Then a beta waiter hurried to Ochaco's side and whispered something in her ear before she gave him a pitying look and excused herself to the employee only section. Drowning his sorrows in alcohol was tempting right about now but Katuski hated him drinking and he'd learnt to obey his husband after a sound beating left him in bed for two days.

He'd almost missed Katsuki's scent, overthinking as he always did, before his larger body slid into the seat besides him.

Izuku peered up at his husband who was giving him a concerned look like he didn't know what to do.

Katsuki took his hand below the table and raised it to his lips. "Your distress pheromones are high. Do you want to leave?"

The simple gesture was too much for Izuku to bear who'd missed his alpha's warmth and concern since Kizuna's birth and he gave Katsuki's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm tired. Can we get Kizuna and go home? I just want to be with you."

Katsuki had always been a hard man to please, ever since they'd first met as teens in his father's garden. Izuku's poor omega father had somehow saved Katsuki's grandpa who was beyond grateful and promised that Izuku would be Katsuki's caretaker from that day forward. A great honor, his father had said. Meeting Katuski had sparked feelings in Izuku that he knew was the soulmate bond and he knew his alpha had felt the same. Their relationship had taken time but even after all the abuse, Izuku noticed the faint upward twitch in Katsuki's lips and puffed out chest. He was happy. Proud his omega wanted him. And Izuku did. What better way to drown his sorrow than being fucked senseless by his alpha.

Half an hour later, their carriage was trottling down main street towards Mitsuki's house where they'd pick up Kizuna before going home.

It was an hour away and Izuku had other plans to fill the time before they reached.

As the carriage bumped along the road, he slipped his dress just under his swollen nipples that Katsuki loved to suck and straddled his husband. Cow girl position made him see stars and that's just what he wanted to forget his nightmare.

Katsuki wasted no time in attaching his hot tongue to his sensitive nipple that had him clinging to his spiky blonde hair. He could feel Katsuki sucking out all his breast milk and moaned.

"K-Kacchan! Please." He whimpered, dragging his slick, clothed hole against the bulge tenting Katsuki's pants.

Katsuki crashed their lips together, teasing his hole while Izuku humped his leg.

"Need you, Alpha. Please!"

His long, lust haze whine drawled out a growl from Katsuki who dragged his dress over his beaded dick and yanked his panty to the side of his drenched, twitching hole.

He helped Katsuki with his zipper and palmed his husband's thick, long cock. Katsuki narrowed his eyes and lined his slutty hole over his cockhead.

He thrust up, forcing the bulbous head past his quivering hole. Izuku moaned, threw his head back and slammed down onto his cock until his cheeks slapped against his balls. He didn't care. He wanted to be fucked so bad.

Katsuki groaned. "Fuck!"

"Alpha! Want you so bad.." Izuku whined. He rose up and slammed down again, pummeling the spot that made him see stars. His back bowed, head thrown back as Katsuki grabbed onto his hips and slammed in.

It didn't matter if the cart-driver heard his moans. Izuku needed his Alpha. Katsuki latched onto his nipple and before long, his thrusts became erratic.

"Fuck! Baby, so close. Cumming!"

Wrapping his legs around Katsuki, he slammed his boy pussy down harder with every thrust. A few minutes later, Izuku came, spraying cum over their chests. His pussy quivered around Katsuki's length, sucking him in until Katsuki was groaning into his neck. Hot cum coated his walls, his hole milking Katsuki while the alpha spasmed through his orgasm.

"I love you, baby." Katsuki said, pulling him down for a kiss that made him swoon. He couldn't remember the last time Katsuki had told him that. Probably just before Kizuna was born and it made his chest tighten with happiness.

"Me too." He hoped he didn't get pregnant.


End file.
